hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 909 - 9 Chefs Compete
The ninth episode of Season 9 of Hell’s Kitchen aired on FOX on August 15, 2011. On that episode, dessert was the main dish, a Date Night dinner service took place, and a very shocking elimination nobody saw coming. Intro While going back to the dorms, Elise still boasted about kicking ass that night, but Carrie felt the former was on the high horse, and sarcastically gave Elise an A for effort. However, it soon led to another argument as Elise called Carrie a crybaby, despite the latter shooting back that the former cried more than her, Elise reminded Carrie that she could not even cook a pizza that night and ran around with the bottle of wine, mocking Carrie, before telling her to pack her bags because Elise would make sure her ass is going home next. That all annoyed Jennifer as she wished for either Carrie or Elise to go home, while Jamie knew that Elise’s mission was to see Carrie gone as soon as possible, before fearing how it would affect the red team. Team challenge The next day, the chefs came downstairs with Ramsay asking them who was married. Only Will and Elise rose their hands, while Jennifer said that she was married to her job, and in the lead in to connecting love and food together, Ramsay announced the Creative Dessert Challenge. Both teams had one hour to cook their desserts and had a wide array of ingredients, but while Will was not comfortable making desserts, he knew that the only person that could beat him was himself. In the red kitchen, Jamie felt she was out of her comfort zone, before she and Jennifer argued who was the worst pastry chef in the competition. By contrast, Carrie was confident in her dish, and added on that if she had it her way, she would put herself on the plate. In the blue kitchen, Paul was confused over Tommy’s sticky bun dish as it was normally a breakfast dish, and felt the latter was too scattered brained after Tommy burnt his coconut. Eventually, both teams had their dishes cooked and plated on time, but because the red team had an extra chef, Ramsay asked them to drop a dish. Despite Carrie voicing her concern of Jennifer’s dish having too much alcohol in the taste, they eventually agreed to drop Elise’s dish for being too big for one person and looking like baby vomit according to Carrie, and while she showed a dismissive attitude, Ramsay sternly told her to unfold her arms. Waylynn Lucas and Jordan Kahn were invited to help Ramsay judged the dishes, although Elizabeth felt intimidated serving her dish to two top pastry chefs. Each judge would judge the dishes on a 1-3-star rating, and the team with the most points at the end would win. Tommy was up first, and presented his toffee and macadamia nut sticky bun, even revealing that his girlfriend was 19 while he himself was 31, leading Ramsay to jokingly comment that in two years, she was drinking age. The dish was criticized for looking plopped on a plate, being undercooked, and Tommy scored 2 points. After, Jamie’s croissant figgy bread pudding was criticized for having a separated cream, and she scored 3 points, giving the red team the lead 3-2. On the second round, Paul’s banana polenta cake was praised for shining with a nice balance and he scored 6 points, while Elizabeth’s ricotta strawberry napoleon was criticized for tasting grainy, she scored 3 points, and the blue team led 8-6, leading Elise to complain that her dish should have been chosen. On the third round, Natalie’s chocolate espresso bread pudding was criticized for being baked in too high of a temperature, and she scored 3 points, while Carrie’s Blondie with butterscotch chips were deemed too sweet for the judge’s mouths and having only one component. So, Carrie scored 2 points, the blue team led 11-8, and Elise once again complained that Carrie played it too safe. On the final round, Will’s dish was criticized for lacking any distinct colors, having a rancid taste, and he scored 2 points. That left Jennifer as the last chef to have her dish judged, and she presented her chocolate banana fosters. The dish was praised for a beautiful presentation, and after the judges tasted it, she scored 6 points, giving the red team the victory 14-13. While Jennifer was happy to have fought for her dish to be in the judging, Ramsay asked Elise to present her fresh berry sabayon. Not only was the dish criticized for looking like it could feed 10 people, but the taste was ruined by an over amount of vinegar, with Ramsay telling Elise she got lucky she did not receive a zero in the judging. After, Ramsay praised the red team for the smart move of dropping Elise’s dish, which Carrie parroted in her confessional. Reward The red team was rewarded with an overnight trip to Las Vegas, staying at Caesar’s Palace’s five-bedroom villa, causing Elizabeth to ask if she was dreaming. During the reward, Jennifer said she always wanted to go to Vegas and could not wait to see the villa, and at Vegas, Jamie and Carrie were impressed of the size, while Elise said that she could use the villa to pretend Carrie does not exist. After the red team toasted to Jennifer for winning them the challenge, they were soon visited by Holly Madison, who gave each of them a special pass for themselves and a guest to come back to Las Vegas for three days along with her own book. Later that night, the red team ate dinner at the veranda of their villa, but when Elise made a snide comment about Carrie sharing for the first time, the latter called her a slut in response. Jennifer told the two to stop it, but they continued to bicker at each other, much to Jamie’s annoyance. Punishment After the red team left to the dorms, Ramsay told the blue team that the following night was Hell’s Kitchens first ever Date Night, and their punishment was to decorate the dining room for that theme, and prep for a raw bar. During the punishment, Will wanted to be stabbed twice, and felt down for letting his team down, while Paul felt the morale of the blue team was being lowered. Later, Will and Tommy were cleaning roses up, with the former pricking himself on a thorn and making puns about it, while Paul, deciding not to get pissy about losing, decided to have fun and danced with Will. Before service The next day, the blue team began prepping for Date Night, but Will told his teammates that from now on, there were no more excuses, and wanted to step up his game after his two poor challenge performances. Later, the red team returned from their reward, and while Natalie was pissed about losing the Vegas reward, Paul said he was there to cook. Later that night, both teams were ready, and Ramsay asked James to open Hell’s Kitchen for Date Night. Dinner Service As the red team received their first order, Elise and Jennifer argued over who was leading appetizers, before the latter took it as she wanted to prove her leadership skills. In the blue kitchen, Tommy wanted to prove he was not an idiot, but got briefly distracted, and in the red kitchen, Carrie tried to communicate with Elise, only to get no answer. However, Elise refused to speak with Carrie as they did not work well together in the pass, while Ramsay ordered them not to let their personal distrust affect service. In the blue kitchen, Ramsay caught Tommy seasoning scallops not on order, with Paul knowing that it would dehydrate the scallops, but on the refire, he did it again, frustrating his teammates. In the red kitchen, the red team were pushing out appetizers, but Jamie presented a salad with a piece of hair in it. Despite Jamie claiming that it was not in there when she plated the salad, Ramsay accused her of trying to blame the show for that and was more upset that she gave up on one mistake. Despite Jamie’s arguments against that, Elise agreed with Ramsay as she had not seen Jamie fightback yet. In the blue kitchen, Tommy was cooking the sea bass despite the blue team still being on appetizers, with himself knowing he was rushing that night, and a pissed Ramsay kicked him out of the kitchen for a breather. After, Natalie complained that Tommy has always been like that in services, as the latter gets friendly with the customers. 45 minutes into dinner service, the red team was now onto entrées, but Carrie’s sea bass was burnt, and Ramsay was angrier that she did not even see it before walking it to the pass. As a result, Ramsay kicked Carrie out of service, but while she begged him to let her stay, Ramsay was absolute in his decision, before giving her the sea bass to eat at the dorms. Carrie was pissed that she was kicked out for a burnt piece of fish compared to Jamie who was not kicked out for having hair in her salad, while in the dining room, Tommy decided to flirt with the attractive women, before returning to the blue kitchen now fully awake. After all of Tommy’s problems, the blue team was finally able to push out appetizers, and in the red kitchen, Ramsay was waiting on Jamie for the garnish. Jennifer felt that Jamie was confused, and then, the latter’s zucchini was burnt. One hour and a half into dinner service, Jamie has bounced back, but in the blue kitchen, Paul’s chicken was raw, but angered Ramsay when he asked if it was raw, along with Will. As a result, Ramsay kicked Paul out of service, and just after he left, Ramsay ordered Tommy to hand the raw chicken to Paul. While the diners were waiting patiently for their food, Elise sent up a vegetarian capellini, but Ramsay discovered that it still had lobster. When Elise tried to speak up, Ramsay ordered her to shut up, compared her to Jamie for not being bothered any more, and Jennifer knew that it was Elise’s weakest night. After, Ramsay ordered Elise to call out the order multiple times until it was set in and told her she deserved a straight jacket more than a black jacket. Meanwhile, Tommy came back to the blue kitchen, only to find Ramsay at his station until the latter had to urge him to take over again. In the red kitchen, Elise’s oysters were overcooked, and a fed-up Ramsay kicked her out of the kitchen, before accusing her of not caring and handing the oyster to her on her way out, as well as telling her, “Bon Appétit, Princess!” With two chefs gone from the red team, Jennifer wanted to prove to Ramsay that Carrie and Elise were dead weight, and that the remaining three red chefs could work together. Eventually, both teams got all their remaining entrées out with no more problems. For one table, it ended with a proposal, with the girlfriend happily accepting, and Will called it romance in the dining room awesome. Post-mortem When both teams were lined up, a frustrated Ramsay said that if it was their best performance on a romantic evening, then he would like a divorce from everybody, before berating Elise on how unfocused and disrespectful she was. When Elise tried to voice out how Jennifer took the lead, the latter reminded her on how she got appetizers sent out compared to her rejected ones. Then, Ramsay accused Jamie of performing worse in every service, Elizabeth of not shining quicker, and was fed up with Carrie’s arrogance, before discrediting her abilities as a chef for not knowing about the burnt sea bass. Despite Carrie arguing that she would not have if she knew and was talented, Ramsay called her a pantry girl. The blue team won the service, and Ramsay asked the red team to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Carrie declared that she would prove Ramsay wrong, while Jamie nominated the former for arguing to Ramsay, with Jennifer telling Carrie to leave if he ordered her to leave. While Carrie knew that she was a nominee, Jennifer said there was no argument on who was joining the former. Elimination Jennifer announced Carrie as the red team’s first nominee, and Elise as the second, even telling Ramsay that the red team was tired of the drama the two brought, leading Ramsay convinced that the red team wanted both Carrie and Elise gone. During their pleas, Carrie told Ramsay that she wanted to prove him wrong about her, and believed the red team hated her only for Elise’s hatred of her. Then, Elise claimed that despite her mistakes, she was not in over her head like Carrie, but Ramsay called her out on her ego and that she cannot handle authority. After listening to their pleas, Ramsay sent Carrie and Elise back in line, and eliminated Jamie for her downward spiral and lack of fight back, much to the dismay of Elizabeth and Jennifer. During her exit interview, Jamie was not happy that Ramsay believed she lacked passion. After Jamie left, Ramsay warned the chefs that the former was gone due to being in over her head, and letting her performance drop, before telling them to take it as a lesson. While being dismissed, Elise boasted that she was here to kick ass, Will threatened to fight out of Jamie’s situation even if security came to stop him, and Carrie told Elise that she was not going anywhere. Ramsay's comment: "Jamie's lack of fight-back told me she's not ready to be a head chef. The remaining chefs need to know it's not about what they've done in the past. It's what they do here that counts." Category:Episodes Category:Season 9